Sound Shots
by ProfessorRed
Summary: Many different one-shots based on different songs. Whilst listening to one song, I write out a one-shot to Portal! Enjoy :)


So there has been this new thing I have wanted to try out! It's called Sound Shots, which is a pretty good name I think. Basically, while listening to one song on repeat, I have to write out an entire one-shot related to the song and using some of its lyrics. For this series, I have chosen Portal as my one-shot. I love the game and I think this will give me a bit of a jumpstart over to my Nine Weeks Without You story as well. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

The Woman I Love – Jason Mraz

Marry Me

I didn't think the sky could ever be so bright. The fireworks danced in my eyes, turning my grey eyes into bursts of red, blue and pretty pinks. Closing my lids, I felt the cool breeze against the back of my neck. The deserted area brought chills up my back, and my knotted hair was itching but it didn't matter. In this moment I felt like air. I was weightless, invisible, sometimes feeling like I wasn't even there. This empty feeling burrowed at the bottom of my stomach and crawled up to the rest of my limbs, sinking into my blood vessels. I welcomed this feeling, falling back onto the ground, leaning my head back onto the dirt and opened my eyes once more. The sky was black. I felt disappointed, but relieved. This was a new beginning now.

"Don't go, Chell," a male whispered, sounding almost as broken as my limbs felt.

"I need to, Wheatley. I don't belong here… I belong out there," I replied, lowering my voice. I felt a shuffle of dirt and looked over to see the man I loved lay beside me in a body that wasn't metal, but human flesh. I smiled at GlaDOS' creation, almost believing it was going to last forever. I curled my fingers around his, water lining up in my eyes.

Wheatley wiped the tears from my eyes, pulling me up to a sitting position. I laid my back into his chest, comforted by his strong embrace. He kissed the top of my head, drawing circles in the palm of my hand. "I love you," he said, his British accent thick and soft in my ears. "I know I annoy you, but you aren't that much better. I can't move out and on without you, so just let me love you, Chell. I'll go with you. I'll be whomever you want me to be, re—"

"Stop," I whispered, turning my head to look at him. "I love you, too, Wheatley. I need you, but I shouldn't have you. You'll die without the facility. There are things in there you need that I can't give you. You need to stay here."

"But I'll die without you, Chell…" He pulled at my chin, pushing my face up into his. I held onto the back of his neck, pulling his lips into mine harder, yet softer in a way. I felt fireworks light up in my stomach, jumping down from the sky and into my whole body. This man was everything to me. I couldn't let him go. . .

Wheatley pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled his lips away from mine, resting his forehead on mine, looking deep into my eyes. His blue pools were hypnotizing, pulling me into his orbit.

"Stay," he ordered.

"No."

"Stay."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No."

Wheatley pinned me down to the ground. "Now you can't go."

I chuckled, fiddling with the buttons on his blue button-down. His bowtie was half there, burnt off a bit, but still clinging by a strand or two. "Okay, mister. Sure."

Wheatley pushed my hands down to the ground, finding my lips for a split second. He smiled, his face lighting up like he had this brilliant idea that would stump scientists everywhere from how obvious it was.

"Marry me."

"Is that an order or a request?"

"Both."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that will only make me love you more. I can't be with you, Wheatley. I can't." I looked away from his broken face. It hurt to see him like this, but I knew I couldn't say yes. It was like rejecting that one legged puppy.

"I'm not going to do anything to wrong you, ever. Chell, I'd treat you like a princess. I'd give you everything you ever wanted. I would never make you feel anything less than perfect. I'm just gonna love you, like the woman I love." Wheatley pushed back a strand of hair that found its way to my face. "So just say yes."

I paused, holding my breath. Gulping down the last of my worries, I smiled and nodded. "Okay. Yes."

"Yes?!" Wheatley jumped to his feet, looking down at me.

"You're staring at me like I'm the lottery."

"And I just won, baby," he laughed, pulling me up to him. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, warming my lips on his. "I love you," he said through the kiss.

"I love you more… You're the man I love."


End file.
